


Mezereon

by pantherophis



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: M/M, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantherophis/pseuds/pantherophis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“God, you are fucked up.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mezereon

**Author's Note:**

> [ _Daphne mezereum_ : "desire to please"]

Tucked away in the back of the Embryon base, the haze of arousal fills the room like steam. They shift and grind awkwardly, like two different sized puzzle pieces desperately trying to fit together. Agni is too big, not meant to be in this form here, but that’s exactly what Serph wants. The strength rippling under his huge muscles as he pulls Serph against him, flexing his claws, and the low growling and thick breaths escaping both his mouths turn Serph on in a way Heat can’t. The thrill of fucking a demon three times his size is something that can’t be replicated by human flesh. Heat recognizes the glimmer in Serph’s eyes when he wants _that_ , and he's always willing to oblige since getting off is the same no matter what form he’s in.

Stripped down to his undershirt and shorts, Serph is sandwiched between Agni’s chest and the claws holding him in place. His breaths are raspy, strained with pleasure, as his cock grinds against Agni with every bump of the thick leg he’s straddling. Agni grits his teeth. The only time Serph gets vocal is in bed and hearing him moan sends hot electricity right through his body.

Gingerly, he picks Serph up for a moment as he unsheathes his cock. Agni puts him back down in front of and Serph drapes himself on it, eyes half-lidded, sucking at every inch he can get his lips on. Agni shivers.

“God, you are fucked up,” one mouth mutters. Serph playfully raises an eyebrow at him and he adds, “Not that I’m complaining.”

Serph’s grin smears into Agni’s cock. _He's so fucking cute like that_ , Heat thinks, before bumping him up higher so his face is level with the head of his dick. Serph wastes no time taking what he can into his mouth, slowly but eagerly. They’ve done this enough that they both know Serph’s physical limits, and Heat always gets mad when he tries to push past them.

“You’re going to gag, idiot.”

Serph’s lip curls into a vague snarl. He deliberately tries to take more than he can, angling his body so his throat is straight. When the alien-textured tip hits the back of his throat and he does gag, Agni barks a laugh.

“I told you.”

Serph withdraws his mouth and looks innocently up at Agni, trails of saliva connecting his tongue to his cock. Heat hates that he knows exactly what turns him on.

“Here,” he grunts, picking Serph up and turning him around so they’re in an upright spooning position. “Take those off.” He points a claw to Serph’s shorts. Serph obliges, but before he can toss them aside, Agni snatches them from his hands. “Give it to me.”

Serph lets out a tiny gasp when he looks up. Agni has the front of his underwear plastered to his nostrils, inhaling the scent hungrily. Serph had never experienced being embarrassed, but if he had, this would probably be what it felt like. The smell of arousal is thick in the air, but Serph’s musk is so deliciously concentrated in that one spot that Agni has to tense his whole body to stop himself from coming as he sniffs it. Once he has his fill, he throws the shorts on the bed and leans back on his knuckles.

“You’re next,” he says huskily.

Serph nods and goes back to pleasuring Agni. He runs his hands over his throbbing surface, fingering the grooves and rounded barbs that he knows by heart now. Behind him, growls rumble deep in Agni’s throat. Serph feels the pulsations running up Agni’s cock under his fingertips and he works with them in time, pressing in his thumbs and caressing him with undulating hands. Agni doesn’t bother stifling the half-moan, half-scream as he comes. It splashes the corner of Serph’s mouth as it overflows, viscous and warm, down Agni’s still throbbing cock. Serph licks his lips.

With a hungry snarl, Agni grabs Serph and slams him down on the bed, pinning his arms to the sheets.

“My turn,” Agni breathes from between Serph’s legs.

The mouth in front of Serph opens, layers of dripping carnivorous teeth just inches from his inner thighs. Agni inhales deeply and savours the overwhelming scent of Serph’s groin. With a huge tongue, he runs up the inside of Serph’s leg, stopping before he touches Serph’s aching cock. Serph groans and bucks his hips but Agni clenches his fists harder around his arms.

“Be patient,” he snarls.

Serph manages a weak curl of his lips in response but it fades as Agni runs his tongue up his other leg, leaving cold wet trails in its wake. He shudders. The smell of Agni’s natural musk mixed with both of their lust chokes the air out of the room and drives Serph up the wall with arousal. He throws his legs around Agni’s neck, cock completely hard, and glances at him pleadingly.

“Fine, you little shit,” Agni’s other head mutters as the one between his legs unfurls its tongue and envelops Serph whole. The wetness and warmth makes Serph throw his head back, clutch the sheets, and moan. Agni slurps and sucks with the length of his tongue, encouraged by every ragged breath that escapes Serph’s usually silent lips. Slimy saliva coats Serph’s stomach and its disgusting but he loves it. He digs his feet into the bed, groaning, unable to take it any more. He comes inside the curl of Agni’s eager tongue and it disappears into his mouth with a huge gulp.

Serph’s now limp legs slip off Agni’s neck. He sighs, content, and pats the space on the bed next to him. Agni reverts and Heat slumps gracelessly next to his leader. They’re both slick with sweat, spent, and completely exhausted. Heat watches Serph’s eyelashes flutter as he struggles to stay awake. He curls around him.

“Serph,” Heat says. As Serph opens an eye to look up at him, he continues, “Don’t ever change.”

The glimmer in Serph's eyes reveal that he won't.


End file.
